the emperor of skye's
by specterwolf3
Summary: luego del secuestro, Orimura Ichika piensa que no es merecedor de su hermana que lo dio todo de manera voluntaria para salvarlo, con el auto odio y la determinación que quema dentro de si mira hacia los cielos con un solo deseo, conquistarlo todo...solo así recuperara el honor que le pertenece a la mujer más importante en su vida sin importar cual obstáculo se interponga...


Capitulo 1: El Bajo Mundo….

(? POV)

Estaba atado contra el pilar de acero oxidado en medio de alguna fábrica abandonada en Kami sabe donde….Demonios fui un completo idiota al creer que todo estaría bien, desde su coronación en el primer Mondo Grosso, como se acercaba gente de todo tipo de lugares, gobiernos, empresas, grupos paramilitares, conglomerados, multinacionales, Organizaciones que ni siquiera oí el puto nombre y ahora por esa misma idiotez creyendo que el mundo es blanco y bueno…vaya mierda barata en la que estoy metido. Nee-san, lo siento mucho en verdad, te fallé, debí preguntar quienes era, debí llamar a la jodida policía, diablos debía ir a la casa de un amigo o ir contigo cuando me lo ofreciste antes de partir hacia el estadio mundial.

Pero noooooo….ahora estoy aquí atrapado, solo, asustado, magullado y herido, es obvio que es lo que están haciendo conmigo, seré el cebo para evitar tu segunda victoria, de seguro deben estar chantajeándote ahora mismo…puedo verte perfectamente, tener que apretar los dientes por este fracaso e inútil hermano menor tuyo, como desearía no estar aquí, no existir para que no empañe tu gloria, la que ganaste con cada gota de sangre y sudor derramada por buena gana.

*tos* *tos* *sangre regurgitada*

-Ahhh…..ahhhh…..coughhh…cough….diab…blos-respiraba con fuerza, recibir un culetazo de un arma de fuego en medio del estomago no es nada bonito, ojala acaben conmigo pronto, solo la muerte podrá limpiar este pecado con el que cargo ante ella, no podre volver a verla como antes, ella, mi guardiana, mi protectora, aquella que lo dio todo por mí, que dio todo de sí para sacarnos adelante cuando no era su obligación más que velar por ella misma, en vez de eso me tomo consigo y me abrazo para criarme, elevarme en lo que llegue a ser en estos cortos años.

Mire mi sangre mientras mi visión se iba poniendo oscura y borrosa, me pesaban los parpados y solo deseaba cerrarlos, pero algo era más fuerte, que quemaba mi sangre, me hizo apretar tanto los dientes que creí que se quebrarían de la fuerza ejercida, respiraba con fuerza e irregularidad, antes de caer, si sigo vivo hare un pacto aquí, con esta sangre derramada, apreté mis puños tanto que estoy seguro que se pusieron pálidos e inyectados en mi sangre.

-Yo….Ori….mura….Ichi…ka…*tos*…juro..coughh…*vomitar sangre*…que….hare….todo lo…..po…sible…..para…..*tos* *tos*….recu..perar….tu…honor….y….gloria….-con esas palabras dichas me vi envuelto en la más negra oscuridad, fría y absoluta tiniebla…..

(Normal POV)

Fuera del almacén/fábrica abandonada estaba apostado en posiciones de tenaza dos grupos de fuerzas especiales alemanas, en el espacio aéreo a unos 500 pies de altitud surcaba una imponente figura mecánica, el arma más avanzada en el mundo hasta la fecha, la estructura exoesquelética de combate también conocida como Inifinte Stratos, capaza de lograr hazañas que antes solo se podían ver en un videojuego o en una serie de ciencia ficción, cuando se demostró su poder, el conocido Incidente del Caballero Blanco donde al menos 2200 misiles fueron disparados hacia Japón, el mundo entero presencio lo que supuestamente sería una catástrofe pero de la nada un borrón blanco níveo surco los cielos haciendo acrobacias que dejarían en vela a los mejores pilotos de las fuerzas aéreas de cualquier nación del primer mundo; en cuestión de segundos todos los misiles fueron destruidos en el cielo dejando un hermoso y aterrador momento donde las cientos de explosiones se hicieron sonar en el atardecer, luego así como vino el extraño caballero blanco desapareció de todo radar, dispositivo de seguimiento y satélite del mundo. Al día siguiente la científico e ingeniera mecánica, informática y robótica Shinonono Tabane demostró su invención…

Volviendo al almacén la piloto del IS dio la orden de ejecutar el plan por medio del canal de radio que habían codificado y hecho horas antes las fuerzas alemanas, por dentro del casco la mujer que lo piloteaba estaba más que furiosa, iracunda, la mujer más temida y respetada en todo el mundo, ganadora del Mondo Grosso, el acontecimiento donde los pilotos que representan ya sea a sus naciones o a alguna empresa combaten para demostrar quién es el mejor y de paso ver la competencia en el mercado de la fabricación del IS. Esta mujer es Orimura Chifuyu, también conocido como Brunhilde, al momento en que la simple orden de atacar al menos 20 soldados de elite asaltaron el lugar, descargaron gas lacrimógeno en un radio de 360 grados por las ventanas del primer y del segundo piso, los asaltantes del interior salieron para ser recibidos por una lluvia de balas y metralla cortesía de las granadas de impacto M-60, los secuestradores inmediatamente respondieron fuego con fuego, usando fusiles de asalto AK-47 y rifles M16A3, el fuego era constante de esas direcciones pero los grupos alemanes usaron la formación tenaza para encerrarlos y obligarlos a retroceder mientras que la única unidad IS descendía como un halcón partiendo el techo haciéndolo parecer estar hecho de plástico, la unidad cayó en medio de un numeroso grupo de mafiosos, estos al ver el arma masiva, una elegante, larga y fina katana que brillaba como si recién fuera pulida; gobernados por el miedo trataron de huir mientras seguían disparándose contra las unidades alemanas que respondían con renovado vigor y sed de sangre….

El IS se quedo un momento analizando todo, absolutamente todo a su alrededor, buscando…..hasta que lo encontró sentado y atado contra un pilar de acero con notables heridas en el cuerpo, su espada se lleno con las nano máquinas dándole algo como una aura que bordeaba todo el cuerpo y le daba un filo mayor, su aura lentamente comenzó a rodear toda la armadura del IS con un contorno en rojo sangre y negro abismal….los secuestradores habían cavado su tumba.

3 minutos…

3 minutos duro la carnicería….

Mandobles con una precisión de miedo y terror tan veloces que muy pocas unidades IS pueden seguir incluso con el visor híper, cada uno de ellos encadenando al siguiente que parecía una danza…

Una danza de gritos…

Una danza de lamentos y agonía eterna…

Una danza de la sangre derramada que pintaba todo del tono rojo.

Un rojo que se implanto en cada superficie de la escena, paredes, pilares, chatarra, cuerpos apilados sobre cuerpos, despojos desgarrados con una meticulosa maestría en el corte, tan limpio y certero que era de respetar y de temer, cuando todo acabo la unidad IS se acerco donde el niño herido para tomarlo con la máxima suavidad posible de no herirlo más, antes de que pudiera irse un militar alemán, una mujer pelirroja que parecía estar en sus 20 años se acerco con la cara manchada de sangre así como su uniforme y su arma aun humeante.

-Recuerda nuestro trato Brunhilde-le dijo con la voz carente de emociones, el IS solo lo miro de reojo como si no valiera su tiempo, completamente cubierto en el liquido rojo de pies a cabeza asintió, un asentimiento apenas perceptible, sin demora alguna más emprendió vuelo hacia donde el hospital más cercano con su hermano a cuestas aferrándose a él como si todo dependiera de ello, la adrenalina y el odio habían desaparecido ahora solo estaba el miedo de perder a la única persona que hace tolerable la existencia, la persona que a pesar de su titulo, su infama como la más fuerte y la más temible siempre, siempre, le sonríe solo a ella, cuyo amor y calidez la embriaga y le hace creer que vale la pena seguir…la sola idea de perderlo es…..no puede hacerlo, no puede ni quiere perderlo.

-salto de tiempo, 6 horas después-

(Normal POV)

Han pasado seis extenuantes horas para la Brunhilde, desde que entro en su IS aún operativo y casi le dio un susto de muerte a la enfermería que serbia como recepcionista le entrego a su hermano herido no sin que saliera por completo de su vista, solo se separo de él cuando le negaron el paso al quirófano, cabe decir que Orimura Chifuyu no se tomo esto nada bien y casi convoca de nuevo su hoja que sabia aun tenia la sangre de los cerdos que se atrevieron a tocar a su hermano menor, estaba a un solo paso de amenazarlos y de ser preciso matar aunque sea a uno de ellos pero en ese momento llego la persona que menos esperaba y que no le interesaba ver…

Su llamada mejor amiga….y puede ser una de las únicas amigas que haya tenido, la creadora del IS, Shinonono Tabane, esta estaba vestida con un traje que podría recordar a Alicia en el País de las Maravillas, su cabello de un tono rosa oscuro y sus ojos amatista parecían brillar, todo acompañado de una sonrisa que parecía partir la cara a la mitad pero solo Chifuyu sabia y reconocía la verdad detrás de esa aparente inocente sonrisa, era una máscara…..a Chifuyu la mayor parte del tiempo no le interesaban las bobadas y las idioteces que salían de la boca del conejo, forma en que se refería a Tabane pero en todos estos años ambas que eran mujeres muy diferentes a las demás; una era poderosa, físicamente, mentalmente, no le importaba el enemigo que estuviera delante de ella, siempre le planto cara y siempre salió vencedora, mujer de pocas palabras y más de acciones; la otra, una creadora, siempre fantaseando, siempre creando nuevos conceptos que cualquier otro solo pensaría o diría, es imposible pero esa misma imposibilidad Tabane la convertía en una posibilidad, algo que solo estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y ambas mujeres tenían algo que compartían, un acuerdo tácito entre las dos, ambas amaban y querían mucho al chico postrado en la cama en ese momento.

Para Chifuyu su hermano menor era la fuente de su poder, su todo, la razón por la cual batallo tantos años contra todo el mundo desde que se quedaron solos los dos, la razón por la cual jamás tembló ante ningún oponente, solo para verlo sonreír y seguro del mundo cruel y frio que mora fuera de la puerta de la casa, para Chifuyu su hermanito menor hacía que todo lo gris se pintara de grandes colores, su risa, su sonrisa, su amabilidad, su generosidad, todo eso de Ichika era lo que Chifuyu quería, Ichika era un niño inocente, un niño amable que no le hizo nada a nadie, que no merecía esto…al verlo herido en la cama de la sala de terapia intensiva luego de su cirugía le hacía encogerse el corazón, llenándolo de dolor, de agonía en su estado más puro al contemplarlo de esa manera….pero solo al saber que su hermanito le necesitaba la hacía quedarse ahí velando por él cual perro guardián, era lo único que la evita ir a por alguna banda, mafia para matarla de la peor manera posible.

Para Tabane Ichika era algo así como un muñeco lindo, un osito de peluche más que perfecto para abrazar en la noche, muy a la molestia e ira de su sobreprotectora hermana mayor, Ichika era quien le inspiro para llevar a cabo su creación, de demostrar que era la superior, la mejor e inigualable invención en la historia de la humanidad, solo con su inocencia y palabras de ánimo le llevo a cometer el hackeo de esos misiles para luego desplegar al famoso caballero blanco hace años, ahora al verlo así solo puede llenar su puro corazón de miedo a la horrible imagen de perderlo y de rabia, Ikun es un niño bueno, uno de los más amables, nunca responde, siempre te sonríe, siempre te ayuda y lo mejor, sabe cocinar como un chef 5 estrellas. ¿Qué mujer no cae rendía con eso? Además de que es muy calentito a la hora de la siesta.

Durante esas horas las dos mujeres se turnaban para cuidarlo, desde secarle el sudor hasta acomodarlo para que estuviera en una mejor posición…claro que todo esto lo hacia Chifuyu, Tabane estaba con sus sistemas de espía, cliqueando con una velocidad que no deja nada de envidiar a la habilidad de espada que tiene Chifuyu, durante más de un rato estuvo averiguando quienes eran los secuestradores, luego de unos quince minutos dio con una intrincada red de secuestro, sicariato, tráfico de armas y drogas, eran en total cinco mafias trabajando juntas, esto le dio a Tabane una sonrisa..sonrisa malvada y llena de malicia, con unos cuantos clicks dio lugar a una reunión de emergencia, craqueó las cuentas de los capos y sus manos derechas, capitanes y algunos más que estaban al mando, acto seguido envió varios mails a la CIA, la ONU, la Interpol, la JSDF para junto a todas las pruebas…esos bastardos estarían en la jaula muy pronto, pero aun debía hacer algo especial para aquellos que no existían, que solo eran fantasmas, para ellos tenía reservada una linda, agradable, y muy, muy, muy terrorífica sorpresa.

-*tos*-eso las saco a ambas de su ensoñación y de inmediato corrieron la poca distancia del cuarto para estar con su tesoro, claro que al ser súper mujeres y al tener la mente solo en el chico postrado en la cama no contaron con que se chocarían ambas en medio de la cabeza de una manera muy tonta como dura, pero ignorando el dolor y la migraña(en caso de Chifuyu) se movieron para donde Ichika, este lentamente estaba recobrando la conciencia pero así como vino se fue, solo pudo ver a su alrededor de manera boba por los sedantes y analgésicos a los que su cuerpo se estaba sometiendo, esto saco un suspiro de resignación de las dos mujeres presentes.

Tabane aburrida se sentó en la cama de Ichika para verlo mejor, llevo una mano a su cara para acariciarle la mejilla, con cuidado trazo un camino con dos dedos que iban desde la mejilla hasta su cuello para volver a subir, vio como su cuerpo a pesar de estar drogado hasta más no poder pareció reaccionar ante su toque suave y dulce, cosa que hizo que las orejas de conejo robóticas s movieran con pura emoción, Tabane estaba sonriendo pero esta vez era una sonrisa de verdad..

Chifuyu también estaba cerca de su adorado hermanito, su mano se poso en su cabeza con sumo cuidado, cuidado de no alterarlo de alguna manera y revolvió los cabellos con pereza y cariño, cosa que muy pocas veces hacia, su dedo índice bajo hasta llegar a su mejilla derecha, la opuesta en la que estaba Tabane ocupada con sus mimos, al ver como Ichika reaccionaba ante su toque la puso eufórica, sabía que su lazo no era el mejor ya que ella la mayor parte del tiempo no estaba en casa pero esto demostró cuán importante era Chifuyu para Ichika aunque al verlo moverse buscando los mimos de Tabane y al escuchar como esta se reía cual colegiala virgen enamorada en verdad la estaba sacando de quicio, la imagen de una Tabane volando por la ventana luego de usar sus orejas como una boleadora era muy tentadora…..demasiado tentadora pero decidió no hacerlo para no molestar a su hermano menor que debía recuperarse pronto…pronto o sino a ella como a su mejor amiga las atacara la histeria.

Durante dos días más Ichika pasó en la sala de terapia intensiva para después pasar a las salas normales sin ser apartado de la mirada de halcón de las dos mujeres que velaban por él, en algún punto de esos dos días ambas mujeres se turnaban para cuidarlo y vigilarlo ya que en breves lapso de tiempo que no duraban más de 3 horas una desaparecía, de manera extraña en la televisión pasaban minutos después del mismo plazo alguna banda que fue o masacrada, entregada a las autoridades o un ataque desconocido en alguna parte del mundo.

Una semana y media después Ichika finalmente recobro la conciencia, pero se notaba decaído y muy abatido, su mirada había perdido su clásico brillo y alegría, durante las noches se veía a Ichika mirar por la ventana de manera perdida mientras las lágrimas silenciosas caían por su cara a la vez que apretaba los puños con tanta fuerza que estos se ponían pálidos; una semana después fue dado de alta y este suceso quedo solo para las tres personas, Chifuyu, Tabane y el mismo Ichika. Chifuyu resignada partió hacia Alemania una semana después ya que quería pasar tiempo con Ichika, sabía que no podía llevárselo consigo así que de manera retorcida, imposible y loca le pidió a Tabane un favor. Le pidió que venga a cuidarlo, está muy contenta accedió no sin antes burlarse de la Brunhilde preguntándole si estaba bien "jugar" con Ikun como le llamaba, Chifuyu estuvo a un paso de destripar a Tabane ahí mismo ya que nunca le agrado que a Ichika este muy "cerca" de alguna chica, en especial Tabane, la conejo loca tenía un gusto hacia su hermanito desde que la motivo para mostrar la grandeza del Infinite Stratos hace años….

Ichika paso la primera semana con Tabane recluido en su cuarto apenas saliendo para ir al baño, cocinar y hacer la limpieza junto con la colada, cuando estaba encerrado se pasaba leyendo noticias de las bandas y las mafias, buscando algo que le permitiera recuperar el honor de su hermana, al principio pensó en conseguir información de las redes del mercado negro y el bajo mundo para entregarlos a la policía pero recordó la corrupción del gobierno en general, era una mala idea….una noche a eso de las 2:30 AM estaba aburrido mientras navegaba en YouTube, entonces un video llamo su atención, era el video de su hermana en el Mondo Grosso, el primero donde fue coronada y la idea vino sola a su cabeza. Ya que como hombre no puede pilotear un IS entonces debe poder fabricar uno que consiga ganar el Mondo Grosso siguiente, vio que el video tenía un enlace para el foro oficial del mismo, vio toda la información, los favoritos, las empresas, conglomerados, magnates, multinacionales, los pilotos que habían participado y lo que más lo atrapo, la fecha del siguiente….

-7 años-susurro por lo bajo como si tuviera miedo a que alguien lo escuche, 7 años, tiene siete años para aprender todo lo posible para desarrollar, fabricar el IS que le entregue la victoria en el Mondo Grosso, si tan solo fuera mujer para entrar en la Academia IS, el organismo si afiliación a ningún gobierno, país, empresa del mundo para la educación de las futuras pilotos del IS.

-Ohhh Ikun está interesado en el Mondo Grosso-la voz de la mujer que veía como una segunda hermana mayor vino de arriba suyo, Ichika reacciono dándose vuelta lo más rápido posible que parecía ser imposible, al ver a su "hermana mayor n°2" dio un pequeño grito de sorpresa.

-¿Tabane-nee? No deberías estar aquí-le recrimino Ichika mientras se giraba para apagar su ordenador e irse a dormir, Tabane solo resoplo mientras lo veía igual que hace semanas, apático, molesto, triste, distante, no era el usual Ichika que tanto quería, Tabane no estaba de humor así que se metió en la cama de una plaza con el niño, este refunfuño mientras enrojecía a más no poder pero no dijo nada, tenia cosas en las que pensar y mucho que planear.

-¿Qué sucede Ikun? Puedes contárselo a tu hermana mayor Taba-nee jijiji-le dijo Tabane con una sonrisa mientras se reía por lo bajo para verlo directamente a los ojos, el espacio entre ambos era muy chico e Ichika al ser mucho más pequeño prácticamente estaba con su cara enterrada en sus senos, sus abundantes, suaves y grandes senos.

-Nada importante Taba-nee, nada importante-le dijo con cuidado y en un susurro bajo para apretarse a ella, Tabane por otro lado lo atrajo tanto como pudo a sí misma, sus brazos estaban alrededor del niño y apoyo su cabeza en la suya para frotarse contra él.

-Es malo mentir Ikun, Chifuyu te educo mejor que eso-le dijo con seriedad pocas veces visto en ella, Ichika se apretó mucho más mientras comenzó a temblar ligeramente, ahora las lagrimas lentamente se escurrían por sus ojos.

-Es que…un fracaso como yo…perdió el honor y la gloria de su hermana, Chifuyu-nee lo dio todo por mí, me educo, me dio una casa, me dio su amor, ¿Y cómo le pagó? Dejándome secuestrar, interfiriendo con su destino de ser la mejor, y…y…y…y….y cada vez que me miro en el espejo solo veo una patética basura que no debería existir-le relato mientras lloraba a lagrima viva contra el vestido de Alicia, Tabane se apretó mucho a Ikun, le acaricio la cabeza con cuidado mientras se frotaba contra él y de vez en cuando le besaba para relajarlo, estaba por hablar cuando Ichika le dijo algo que la dejo anonadada.

-Estoy cansado de ser débil, quiero poder, quiero fuerza, pero lo que en verdad quiero es reparar mi error, deseo devolverle su gloria perdida a mi hermana…Tabane te lo suplico por favor, enséñame sobre el IS, deseo ser tan bueno como tú, consigo un patrocinador que luche en el Mondo Grosso y gana entonces podre devolverle su honor perdido por mi culpa, Tabane por favor-le suplico Ichika mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos, Tabane se quedo completamente de piedra por primera vez en su vida, si, muchas veces tuvo aduladores que deseaban saberlo todo del IS solo para beneficio propio pero vio que Ichika no mentía en ninguna de sus palabras. Ella hace tiempo que había desaparecido de la vista pública, desde que revelo su invención fueron contadas las veces que se mostro ya que era buscada por los gobiernos y los criminales por igual.

Ahora estaba en alguno de los garitos que ella misma construyo con sus ISNT (Infinite Stratos no Tripulado, sus nuevos trabajos) que estaban desperdigados por todo el globo, solo debía cavar en las placas debajo de Japón para mover su base móvil justo debajo de la casa de Ichika, cosa que llevaría al menos medio día con los cálculos, material necesario de otras bases para sus futuros trabajos, provisiones, ordenadores, armas, etc…pensándolo bien no era mala idea.

-Bien bien, Ikun, esta Onee-sama le dará su conocimiento, pero debes estar preparado, esto es muy, muy, muy avanzado para incluso las mentes más preparadas que estuvieron estudiando durante años, más para un niño ¿Listo para el desafío Ikun?-le pregunto Tabane con una sonrisa taimada y linda, Ichika creyó por un momento que debería dar un mejor argumento para convencerla pero al ver que no era así reacciono como cualquier otro niño al que le dijeran que tenían un regalo para él.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias, muchas gracias-le dijo Ichika mientras se abalanzo mucho hacia Tabane, esta no logro reaccionar a tiempo consiguiendo que ambos se cayeran de la cama con Ichika encima de la conejo mientras se frotaba una y otra vez en agradecimiento contra sus pechos que se bamboleaban de un lado a otro al ser movidas con la cabeza, mejillas y parte del cuello de Ichika, Tabane estaba roja a más no poder pero también muy contenta al verlo recuperar parte de su brillo.

-Pero nada de esto a Chi-chan, si se entera nos mata a ambos de una manera muy fea-le dijo Tabane mientas saco una linterna de quien sabe donde para encenderla y ponerla debajo de su cara mientras hacia una mueca de miedo, Ichika tuvo que reprimir un escalofrío que recorrió su espalda sin que se diera cuenta, pero como vino esa escena se fue, Tabane volvió a su auto yo alegre, despreocupado e infantil. Luego de estar hablando un poco de cualquier cosa ambos se fueron a dormir pero una hora después Tabane volvió a ingresar al cuarto de un dormido Ichika para dormir con él ya que según ella pensó para sí misma que había pasado mucho desde que tuvo su "conejito de peluche" para ella sola, aun recuerda cuando estaba en la secundaria y alguna que otra noche se quedaba en esa misma casa i se iba a por Ichika, en medio de la madrugada era despertada por un fiero golpe por una Chifuyu iracunda que solo estaba en unos shorts y una remera simple como pijama mientras era jalada por el cuello de su remera (prestada por Chi-chan) hacia el otro cuarto dejando a un dormido Ichika ignorante de la discusión de ambas, una que reclamaba sus celos y la otra que dejara en paz a un niño de primaria…..

Al día siguiente la científico loco desaprecio dejando solo una nota para Ichika explicando que estaría algo ocupada y se verían de nuevo a más tardar la mañana siguiente, Ichika estaba durmiendo plácidamente en su cama, durante ese día hizo su rutina diaria, se higienizo, hizo algo de limpieza para marcharse a la escuela, hoy sería el último día de clases antes de que comience el receso de verano, el día trascurrió lento para Ichika, por un lado sus dos grandes amigas Houki y Rin se habían mudado hace un tiempo, siendo Rin la ultima con apenas dos meses desde que se marcho de Japón de vuelta a China, su tierra natal, dejándolo solo, bueno, no tan solo ya que aun tenía a su mejor amigo Dan, de hecho Ichika nunca tuvo muchos amigos en primer lugar, era un niño alegre y extrovertido, era fácil llevarse con él pero no todos eran sus amigos o conocidos amables…

Cuando finalizo la jornada Ichika fue directamente a la tienda de conveniencia para comprar cosas para la cena, a salir con tres bolsas con los ingredientes y otras cosas más siguió su camino de nuevo hacia su hogar donde le estaba esperando, Tabane que de seguro estaría quejándose como un niño sobre que no hay nada de comer o porque se tardo tanto o algo similar, en el camino vio algo que llamo su atención, una chica, no debería ser muy mayor, debería estar rondando los 16-17 años de edad, tenía el cabello de un tono rojo carmesí que parecía brillar, era como mezclar el fuego con la sangre, y sus ojos eran de un tono azul aguamarina, muy hermosa, un poco más tetona que Tabane, tenía puesto unas botas de un marrón chocolate, unos jeans rasgados en las rodillas, una musculosa blanca con el símbolo de cadenas que ataban un corazón alado, en su hombro desnudo pudo ver un gran tribal que abarcaba todo el hombro derecho, parte de su cuello y casi llegando hasta su antebrazo, eran unas líneas tribales que están rodeando un escorpión bastante amenazante, iba fumando. Pero lo que llamo su atención era que al menos unos cuatro sujetos vestidos de buena manera, de seguro mafia. Sin pensarlo Ichika siguió al grupo de hombres que a su vez seguían a la chica que si bien era hermosa tenía un porte bastante intimidante, llegaron a un callejón entre un par de casas, la chica se dio vuelta con una sonrisa socarrona y les hizo un gesto a los sujetos para que vayan a por ella.

Estos al verse heridos en su orgullo se dispusieron a darle un castigo; el primero cargo hacia ella para darle un punzón directo a su mentón, la chica espero para girar su cuerpo dejando que el puño la rosara, extendió su mano para doblar a partir de la muñeca, doblar su brazo, colocarlo detrás del tipo en su espalda y empujarlo de lleno hacia la pared con la mano libre en la cabeza, el tipo choco de lleno contra la misma y el resultado le dejo la nariz quebrada como sus lentes de sol. Luego lo atrajo de nuevo hacia ella para doblar su cuerpo en media luna y darle con el dorso de su mano en el cuello y dejarlo fuera de combate. El segundo se movió directo con su amigo pero en vez de puñetazos uso una serie de patadas, al menos le lanzo cinco patadas altas con el destino su cara y torso, la chica solo esquivaba cada una, la ultima la tomo del tobillo para atraerla hacia atrás y con la palma de la mano quebrarla, el tipo no logro gritar de dolor porque recibió un punzón directo en su cuello, regurgito un poco para caer con espuma saliendo de su boca.

El tercero fue con un cuchillo de caza en la mano, usando CQC y parecía ser systema ruso trato de cortarla en las zonas más letales, cuello, ojos, arterias y venas de los brazos, con este estuvo un poco más ocupada; en un intento de cortarle el cuello la chica se agacho para girar sobre sí misma y dando una fiera patada a sus piernas tirándolo sobre si mismo pero no se detuvo ahí, siguió girando en un fluido movimiento de break dance, ese paso donde uno gira sobre sí mismo como un remolino, con la inercia giro su pierna hacia arriba para luego hacia abajo como una guillotina que conecto con su estomago, el tipo se sujeto el mismo mientras se ponía en pie lentamente pero la chica dejo de girar para juntar las piernas en su vientre y despegarlas directamente hacia la cara del tercer sujeto y mandarlo a volar y girar hacia atrás sobre sí misma en una vuelta mortal para ponerse de pie de nuevo con una elegancia pocas veces vista, pero al momento de acomodar su postura el cuarto harto de todo saco un revolver, Ichika no lo pensó metió su mano en una de las bolsas para sacar una lata de salsa y arrojársela directamente hacia la nuca, la lata voló y dio con su objetivo, Ichika no perdió el tiempo, corrió directamente hacia su oponente para saltar a solo dos pasos y estampar ambos pies en su vientre para usar el mismo impulso mandándose a si mismo hacia atrás mientras giraba en el aire y caer sin problema alguno de pie otra vez, el tipo cayo per rápidamente se levanto con arma en mano y furioso pero así como lo hizo volvió una vez más directamente hacia el suelo ya que Ichika había tomado una tubería oxidada y lo golpeo con un s wing directamente en un costado de la cara, en su mejilla arrancándole varios dientes y dejarlo fuera de combate, todo el lugar estaba en silencio, Ichika vio como la chica desconocida se le quedo mirando directamente con una ceja alzada interesada en cómo se desempeño contra su oponente sin dudarlo ni un segundo, se acerco con cautela hacia Ichika pero su paso era más bien uno despreocupado e incluso desinteresado, cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca Ichika se llevo una sorpresa de la chica.

 ***** Thunk *****

Ichika recibió un buen coscorrón en su cabeza, sin pensarlo llevo sus manos hacia la zona afectada para sobarla mientras miraba a la chica con ojo interrogante. Esta lo miro durante unos segundos para suspirar y tomar una buena bocanada de humo de su cigarro, lo exhalo y se dirigió una vez más hacia el niño dudoso de porque recibió un golpe cuando la había ayudado.

-Eso fue por meterte en algo peligroso, deberías estar en casa jugando algún videojuego o con un amigo o algo niño-le dijo la chica con la voz despreocupada o desinteresada, su tono le recordó a Chifuyu por lo fuerte e intimidante que puede ser peor esto en ningún momento le resulto intimidante a Ichika, sino todo lo contrario, era algo relajante. Miro un poco a la chica hasta que sus ojos se abrieron de sobremanera al ver un feo tajo que tenía en su antebrazo izquierdo, cerca de su muñeca, la chica vio sus ojos para ir directamente a su herida, sin siquiera prestarle atención se encogió de hombros negándole importancia.

-¿Cómo puedes ignorar tus propias heridas? Vamos debemos tratar esa herida-le dijo Ichika con un tono serio bastante raro en él a esta edad, la tomo por la muñeca sana para tomar sus otras bolsas y arrastrarla hacia su casa, la chica se quejo un poco pero Ichika era bastante terco cuando quería, la chica desconocida chasqueo la lengua mientras seguía fumando dejándose arrastrar por el niño que tan fervientemente estaba insistiendo en su tratamiento, la chica sin pensarlo dio una media sonrisa pequeña para volver a su yo estoico y aburrido.

-Por cierto soy Ichika, mucho gusto señorita-le dijo Ichika mientras caminaba en dirección a su casa con la chica tomándola de la mano. Esta asintió para hablar con desinterés una vez más.

-Alessa-le dijo con algo de suavidad para variar, Ichika le dio una sonrisa de respuesta, trascurridos unos 10 minutos llegaron a la casa de Ichika, este llamo para ver si Tabane estaba de vuelta peor no era así, la llevo hacia la sala de estar y la dejo que descansara en el sofá mientras Ichika fue directamente por el botiquín en el baño, cuando regreso le pidió el bazo herido para tratarlo, esto du unos 3 minutos y Alessa tenía el brazo desinfectad y vendado; al ve que tenían nada que hacer se pusieron a ver la TV, Ichika de vez en cuando robaba una que otra mirada hacia su visita que tenía la cara aburrida y pensando en alguna cosa que no a la pantalla del televisor.

-¿Y….de dónde eres Alessa?-Ichika cansado de este ambiente tenso decidió romper el hielo con una conversación inocente. Alessa le dio una mirada durante unos segundos para luego responderle.

-Soy oriunda de Canadá pero me mude a Japón al menos hace unos 4 años, vine por trabajo-le dijo con soltura, Ichika asintió para sí pero decidió seguir con el juego de las veinte preguntas.

-¿Y de que trabajas Alessa?-le cuestiono mientras movía sus piernas hacia atrás y hacia adelante en su lugar del sofá, Alessa siguió su juego como si nada.

-Regenteo un bar en uno de los barrios, se llama BB-le dijo, lo ultimo le hizo sacar una sonrisa socarrona en la cara, Ichika asintió para sí mismo. Pero su curiosidad saco lo mejor de sí mismo. Con una mueca le cuestiono el porqué de ese nombre tan raro.

-je mocoso, es porque es un una abreviación del verdadero nombre, solo debes ver el lugar para comprender del porqué la BB-le dijo con una sonrisa lobuna, Ichika se quedo pensando hasta que no tenia respuesta alguna pero si tenía un buen par de hipótesis.

-¿Eres un miembro del bajo mundo no es así?-esto salió más como una afirmación que una pregunta, Alessa se tenso para verlo directamente, estaba por defenderse de Ichika hasta que este solo elevo una mano en un gesto de no amenaza.

-Descuida, no tengo interés en enviarte a la prisión, solo quería saberlo-le dijo, ambos se vieron sumidos en un silencio sumamente incomodo y tenso, Alessa pensaba en cómo irse sin llamar la atención y conseguir que Ichika la olvide.

-¿Traficas con piezas de IS?-le pregunto Ichika ahora sumamente serio, Alessa se le quedo viendo hasta que con un gesto muy diminuto de su cabeza asintió con sumo cuidado.

-Si, además de también traficar con armas e información, pero trabajo sola, el bar es solo mi tapadera-le dijo con cautela y algo de fuerza en la voz Alessa. Ichika se le quedo viendo para luego hacer la pregunta que en verdad nunca hubiera esperado de un niño, por más que este niño la ayudo antes con unos idiotas y ahora estaba en la sala de estar de dicho niño con un brazo cuidado por su atención.

-¿Puedo trabajar contigo?-le pidió, Alessa se le quedo mirando por un buen tiempo, minutos largos y tediosos….

…

…

…

…..

-*risa* risa* *risa*-Alessa había prácticamente estallado en risas locas mientras se sostenía el vientre y derramaba lagrimas, acabo rodando en el suelo, Ichika no se lo tomo nada bien, estaba algo colorado por la vergüenza.

-Hablo enserio Alessa-san, muy en serio-le dijo Ichika con la voz carente de emociones y fría, demasiado fría, Alessa al ver que no estaba bromeando recupero su semblante serio.

-Un niño no debería querer ser traficante del mercado negro-estaba por seguir Alessa pero Ichika le interrumpió al colocar un dedo en sus labios.

-Tengo buenas razones para querer ser traficante, tengo un asunto con los IS y con el Mondo Grosso Alessa-le dijo con suma seriedad, tan mortal que era como un cuchillo sumamente afilado listo para desgarrar alguna yugular. Alessa se le quedo mirando con mucho cuidado, prestando atención a cada uno de sus gestos.

-El mercado negro no es amable con nadie, mucho menos con los niños Ichika, una vez te metas nunca podrás salir, tendrás contactos que podrán averiguar quién eres, donde vives, que haces, que no haces, todo, venderás para ellos material prohibido por el gobierno, buscaras llenarte los bolsillos con una parte del pastel, pero atento de no ser vendido ni traicionado Ichika, porque podrías acabar muerto sin pensarlo ni mucho menos darte cuenta-le explico con la voz mortal. Ichika se quedo pensando para sí mismo…

Por un lado tenía a la inventora de los IS dispuesta a ayudarle con su objetivo, enseñarle y crear al próximo campeón del Mondo Grosso, debe trabajar en todo el sistema, partes, armas, sistema operativo y eso es solo un burdo resumen de todo el trabajo que necesita hacer pero para llevarlo a cabo necesita dinero, mucho dinero y no podía estar trabajando y aprendiendo de Tabane como para encima pedirle dinero así puede empezar la manufactura de su IS….

-Eso no importa, no pienso morir en una balacera, un desacuerdo porque alguien no pago su parte o pudrirme en la cárcel, tengo algo muy importante que requiere toda mi atención…de nuevo te pregunto ¿Puedo trabajar contigo?-le cuestiono Ichika a Alessa, esta se le quedo mirando con las cejas alzadas y una mueca de molestia e incluso dolor en su cara, a pesar de ser una traficante no tenía tan poca humanidad como para meter a un niño en todos estos turbios asuntos, pero algo le decía que este mismo niño era muy diferente, en sus ojos lo podía ver claramente, una fuego que quema por el deseo de tener algo tan fervientemente, una determinación para cumplir con eso que tanto necesita concretar, Ichika era diferente, y esa misma diferencia sería su más grande rasgo el tiempo que trascurra dentro del mercado negro, solo esperaba que no se corrompiera como muchos al ver las ganancias que deja el mismo, un cebo dulce que solo te dará una muerte horrible.

Esa noche una unión nació. Alessa lo miro una última vez para ver si desistía de su deseo pero al no ver nada de nada suspiro mientras sacaba un paquete de cigarros de su bolsillo junto a un encendedor, lo encendió y tomo una calada para exhalar el humo, luego se dirigió hacia Ichika con la mirada muerta, fría y casi despiadada. Su boca se contorsiono en una sonrisa depredadora….

-Vamos Ichi, debes conocer tu nueva…..base de operaciones jejeje-se río para sí misma mientras se levantaba para estirarse e ir directamente hacia la puerta, pero al ver que Ichika no la siguió se dio vuelta de reojo para clavar sus ojos aguamarina en los suyos de una manera fiera e intimidante.

-Vámonos Ichi, hay mucho que hacer-le dijo Alessa mientras salía de la casa con Ichika detrás pisándole los talones de cerca, fueron caminado durante al menos unos treinta minutos hasta llegar a un garaje donde esperaba una motocicleta, era una grande y vistosa, poderosa para cualquier ojo que se detenga a apreciarla, era una Suzuki Hayabusa, precisamente la GSX-1300R, fue considerada una de las rápidas hace años pero a pesar que paso el tiempo no dejo detrás su poder escondido en su motor, Alessa se subió a ella para encenderla, el motor rugió con una furia que parecía durante un segundo que estaba viva de alguna manera retorcida, Ichika retrocedió un paso pero recordó porque estaba aquí con la traficante, ella le dio un gesto a Ichika para que suba y así lo hizo, sin perder tiempo Alessa manejo apartándose de los barrios residenciales, paso por una parte del barrio ejecutivo para terminar en la zona aledaña a los puertos, una zona de mala muerte…casinos ilegales, garitos, burdeles, y en un cruce en forma de T justo donde terminaba el camino en un callejón sin salida los estaba esperando un edificio bastante…..pintoresco.

Era un edificio de dos pisos, un bar a simple vista, los ventanales eran grandes y tenían marcas de combate, zarpazos y balas pero se notaban que era vidrio blindado, la puerta era doble de roble macizo, un gran cartel de neón estaba encima, mostraba dos armas, dos pistolas semi automáticas que brillaban en blanco neón, una línea de balas a su derecha de distintos calibres, cada una de ellas brillaba en neón oscuro con un nombre en rojo abajo…

-Bienvenido a Black Bullet Ichika, hogar de una buena cerveza, una humeante balacera y la sangre coagulada jejeeje-Alessa le presento su orgullo a Ichika, lo invito a entrar, este taciturno se mostro al principio pero se armo de valor y se adentro al bar BB. Dentro era como un bar viejo de los años 60, Alessa se acerco a la pared para tocar la tecla de luz y dar vida a lugar, la madera del suelo parecía ser o caoba o pino finamente pulida de un tono marrón oscuro, los muebles eran de cuero con cierto maltrato en ellos pero aun conservaba ese toque que los hace atractivos para la vista, de un tono negro con rojo carmesí, una larga barra con sillas altas de metal negro y asiento rojo escarlata, contra la pared una gran rockola que emitía luz neón en los tonos azul, celeste, blanco, verde y amarillo, a unos cuantos pasos una mesa de billar de madera oscura, forrada en rojo carmín, las bolas estaban perfectamente acomodadas en la misma, en la pared opuesta a la misma toda una estantería con al menos 10 tacos de billar, la estantería detrás de la barra estaba dividida en tres secciones todas llenas de botellas de diferentes marcas, con sus respectivas herramientas, pinzas, colador, jigger, mortero, la bar spoon, y una muy fina cristalería, cinco dispensadores de cerveza de cinco marcas diferentes, arriba de la barra un mueble portacopas, la pared estaba pintada con un tono oscuro de negro vantablack puro con ciertas manchas en algunas secciones, manchas grandes e irregulares cada tanto, con líneas que caían hasta el suelo, Ichika no tuvo que ser un genio para saber que esas manchas era sangre coagulada de quien sabe cuánto tiempo, pero haciendo caso omiso siguió mirando el lugar que lentamente le estaba gustando mucho.

Arriba en el techo estaba un gran ventilador que giraba con pereza, aun costado de la barra estaba la puerta de servicio, un poco más contra la pared del lado derecho del garito estaban las puertas del baño para hombres y el de damas y aun lado del sanitario estaba una escalera hacia el piso superior. En la pared delante de la mesa de billar estaba una TV de 42´, en la pared adyacente una diana de dardos con 12 dardos, cada uno en un compartimiento unido a la diana misma, seis de un lado y seis del otro. Ichika vio que algunos dardos estaban manchados….

-Es…pintoresco, pero me está comenzando a gustar-le dijo Ichika con sinceridad mientras sonreía ante la famosa BB.

-Y eso que no viste el almacén ni mi departamento que está arriba Ichi, no has visto nada de nada-le dijo Alessa con una sonrisa taimada en la cara. Ichika se vio extrañado por eso del almacén y su curiosidad de nuevo saco lo mejor de sí.

-¿El almacén? ¿Qué hay ahí además de las cosas que hay que guardar? Puede ser…puede ser que es también donde se trabaja con la "mercancía"-le dijo lo ultimo afirmándolo y no preguntándolo, ella le hizo una seña a Ichika para que la siguiera, lo llevo a una puerta que estaba al lado de la barra, una puerta de madera de roble casi negra, la abrió para mostrar el almacén, cajas de bebidas, barriles y demás inventario, en un estante movió una botella de cerveza Heineken para que acto seguido se escuchara un movimiento detrás de la pared, esta se movió de lado dejando ver un pasadizo secreto como en un videojuego de rol, ambos descendieron para legar a una sala que era el doble de grande que todo el salón del bar entero, cuando dieron un paso dentro las luces cobraron vida mostrando todo lo que el lugar tenia para mostrar, en la esquina izquierda estaba un gran escritorio con seis pantallas de ordenador, tres CPU, en la pantalla del medio mostraba la ubicación GPS del bar, papeles, notas, una agenda con varios planos con esquemas de armas, pistolas, fusiles, escopetas y hasta una lanzadera de cohetes que llenaban la pared, cada uno tenía varias fechas con ya sea una X o un tilde para demostrar que debía cambiarse, modificarse o simplemente tirar a la basura, al lado dl escritorio una mesa de dibujo profesional, del lado derecho varios tipos de armas de fuego apiladas en la pared, pistolas, revólveres, fusiles de asalto, fusiles de repetición, rifles de francotirador y al fondo estaba una mini galería de tiro…..

-¿Y, que te parece Ichi?-le pregunto Alessa a su nuevo asociado, este estaba sin habla, el lugar para guardar mercancía y probarla antes de cerrar el trato con el comprador, los ordenadores para tener una clara perspectiva del mundo, la lista con cada contacto en el mercado negro, desde los distribuidores hasta los agentes de la ley corruptos, este lugar era más que lo que retrataban en las películas de acción que Ichika suele ver.

-Es increíble pero…. ¿Donde está toda la mercancía? Porque de seguro esto no es todo el lote para vender, no es así-la cuestiono con una ceja alzada mientras se dirigía hacia la primera pistola que llamo su atención, era un revolver pero más allá de eso no sabía identificar bien sus características principales. Alessa se acerco a él para tomar el revólver de sus manos mientras seguía hablando.

-No, el lote entero está en una de las tantas bodegas del puerto que está a medio kilometro de aquí, la bodega 7B para ser exacto, en cuanto al revólver que tomaste es uno bastante viejo, llevo a la revolución del mercado de las armas cuando aun había que disparar con un solo tiro y recargar manualmente, es un Colt Patterson, es más una reliquia que un arma hoy en día-le dijo Alessa a Ichika, este asintió mientras grababa la información en su cabeza.

Toda la noche Alessa le estuvo dando una conferencia sobre que se espera de este negocio, como debe uno moverse y como conseguir desaparecer cuando es necesario…

-Claro, de nada sirve esto si no puedes ponerlo en práctica, desde mañana por la noche te enseñare a moverte en el bajo mundo, prepárate, muchas cosas no son nada agradables al ojo, algunas incluso pueden dejarte un muy mal sabor en la boca Ichika-le advirtió Alessa con la cara seria, luego estuvieron hablando un poco más hasta que el reloj dio las 00:30 AM, Alessa se le quedo contemplando y se estiro un poco, luego se movió en dirección fuera de su "almacén" con Ichika siguiéndola de cerca.

-Vamos Ichika, esta noche no tengo ningún encargo ni cita de negocios, quiero dormir, ¿Estás bien con un sofá?-le dijo Alessa mientras subían arriba que era la casa de Alessa, no era muy extravagante como el bar pero tenía su encanto. Cortinas de un rojo vino semi trasparente, dos sofás de un rojo bermellón oscuro, una alfombra verde militar con algunos tribales en ella, un aparador con varios libros, en especial militares, una TV de 52', un reproductor Blu-ray y una consola de juegos playstation 6, del otro lado se podía ver una ver una cocina con una mini barra y cuatro asientos de madera oscura, detrás una larga mesa con seis sillas, la cocina propiamente dicha, un refrigerador, dos encimeras, la cocina, un lavavajillas, un compresor de basura, volviendo a la sala de estar en la esquina se puede ver un pasillo que tiene un enorme ventanal dejando entrar la luz de la luna con el viento de cerca meciendo las cortinas rojas, había tres puertas, una abierta que mostraba el baño, otra que Ichika asumió era la habitación de Alessa.

-Ponte cómodo Ichika, traeré una manta o algo para ti-le dijo Alessa mientras se movía directamente hacia su habitación, Ichika se quedo esperando y un par de minutos después Alessa volvió con una manta negra que se la ofreció, Ichika la tomo para luego agradecérselo, Alessa le deseo buenas noches para luego retirarse, Ichika se fue quedando dormido mientras pensaba en las cosas que lograrían con los bajos fondos y las enseñanzas de Tabane…

-salto de tiempo, 5 años después, bar Black Bullet-

(Ichika POV)

Ahhhh, tanto tiempo en casi nada, un parpadeo y pasaron ya cinco años, cinco largos años desde que comencé como traficante de armas y piezas de IS, mi compañera y mi mentora Alessa ha estado enseñándome cada pequeña cosa que hay que saber del rublo, desde lo más inocente hasta lo más….oscuro, aun recuerdo cuando mate por primera vez, el peso de tomar una vida aun persigue mi mente pero no esta tan arraigado como las primeras noches, esas noches casi no podía dormir para nada si no fuera por los abrazos de Tabane o de Alessa, debo tener mucho cuidado ya que Chifuyu-nee a veces llega a casa sin avisar y no le agradan mucho las sorpresas…tengo escalofríos cuando descubrió que Tabane literalmente estaba viviendo debajo de nuestra casa, esa noche en verdad fue bastante problemática, la reprimienda que tuve me alcanza para toda una vida.

-Ahh no debo pensar mucho en esto, tengo una reunión con Alessa esta misma noche, enfócate Ichika, enfócate-me decía mientras acomodaba mis mangas de la camisa blanca que traía puesta, tenía unos pantalones negros con unas botas de cuero negro a juego, una corbata también a juego y un sombrero de dandy completamente de un tono obsidiana, mis manos están cubiertas por guantes de cuero, en la silla de mi habitación esta un abrigo oscuro con un pañuelo blanco en su bolsillo delantero que está en el pecho, me lo puse para terminar mi vestuario y me vi en el espejo….

-Eres todo un dandy ehh Ichi-la voz de Alessa vino desde atrás mío, desde que comenzamos nuestro…"negocio" nos volvimos más unidos, ya que cada noche teníamos que proteger nuestras espaldas, que seamos traficantes quiere decir que no tenemos una afiliación hacia alguna sede criminal en especifico, trabajamos para nosotros mismos, si pagan, nos tienen, si no, solo vamos con el siguiente postor, así de fácil, y esta noche estoy completamente seguro que no será nada fácil…veo que Alessa está vestida exactamente como yo, claro que la camisa solo acentúa de sobre manera su enorme busto, demonios con los años Alessa paso de una adolescente en su fase final para convertirse en una bella mujer, bella, intimidante y peligrosa en su propio derecho. Arriba de la camisa en vez de un saco como yo tiene una larga gabardina de cuero negro y los pantalones están mucho más pegados a sus curvas acentuándolas de buena manera.

-Je gracias por el cumplido Alessa ¿Algo cambio para "El Banquete" de esta noche?-le pregunte, ella se puso seria, siempre es así cuando los negocios están aquí, desde el más pequeño hasta el más grande; El Banquete, una noche que se da cada tantos años, al menos en esta parte del mundo criminal organizado, una noche donde las cabezas de varias mafias y organizaciones clandestinas se juntan para decidir cómo repartir el territorio, quien vende y quien compra cada cosa, como tratar con el gobierno, alianzas, viejos rencores, etc, y esta noche se decidió que se daría en una mansión a las afueras de la cuidad, esta mansión es relativamente nueva, se construyo bajo un magnate de una empresa fantasma solo para esta reunión, el Banquete es bastante importante dentro del crimen organizado por esta razón cuando se acerca se toman muchas medidas para asegurarse de que se complete y se lleve a cabo sin molestia alguna.

-No, nada cambio Ichi, apégate al plan, trataremos de conseguir nuevos contratos o distribuidores para BB, no nos apegaremos a alguna "familia", y por amor de dios aléjate de la mafia del dragón dorado, hemos tenido ya suficiente problemas con ellos, lo último que necesitamos es una balacera donde están todas las cabezas del crimen de una gran parte de Japón con algunas internacionales-me advirtió con una mueca molesta, fruncí el ceño mientras recordaba nuestros encuentros con el Dragón Dorado, una mafia relativamente nueva pero bastante violenta, tratan con los Vips, custodia, secuestro y asesinato, recientemente se metieron con el trafico de opio y polvo de ángel, controlan la parte norte de la cuidad y ha estado cruzándose con nosotros cuándo nos negamos a unirnos a ellos para fabricar armas, terminamos en un tiroteo para escapar por el alcantarillado para evadir a la policía, desde ese encuentro nos han estado hostigando casi constantemente, sino fuera porque nos defendemos con fuerza letal a cada instante ellos ya nos hubieran acorralado, los ánimos serán muy tensos si quedamos atrapados con ellos en medio de la reunión, quien sabe si intentan algo estúpido.

-Vamos, no debemos perder nuestro tiempo-le dije con la voz algo fría, ella solo asintió para salir del cuarto, tomamos unas armas de bajo calibre para guardar en nuestros trajes, yo tome dos Colt Python con un mini machete de caza, ella tomo dos Colt 1911A2 con una escopeta recortada de calibre 22 y dos granadas de fragmentación. Salimos del bar para montar en su moto, ella como siempre conduce, el día que logre poner mis manos en ese bebe será cuando el infierno se congele según las palabras de Alessa. Condujo por el camino mientras estaba perdido en mis pensamientos sobre como iría esta reunión del crimen….

-Base subterránea debajo de la casa Orimura-

(Normal POV)

Apartado de una gran maraña de cables, monitores, mesas de ensamblado, armado, desarmado, tanques con un líquido azul neón brillando suavemente estaban al menos 8 monitores holográficos de un tono rosa con tres teclados debajo que se escuchaba el tap de las teclas con un furor pocas veces vista, y todo era manejado por una sola persona que estaba vestida como Alicia en el País de las Maravillas, esta persona no era otra que Tabane Shinonono, la creadora del IS o Infinite Stratos, el arma que deja atrás a todas las demás en cada aspecto visible del mismo, estaba tecleando mientras que los monitores mostraban un diseño intrincado y complejo, partes del IS, manos, piernas, las "alas" en sus dos formas posibles, el arma que era una espada larga de doble filo. Se puede leer un nombre arriba del documento que está siendo trabajado con energía por parte de la científico loco… [Shiro kōgō] que traducido significa [Emperatriz Blanca]…luego de unos minutos termino mientras se estiraba.

-Ahhh al fin, no más trabajo por hoy-se dijo de una manera linda e infantil, pero su mirada aniñada tomo un ligero tinte de sorpresa así como euforia mientras contemplaba el diseño del IS de 3er, 3 ½er generación con una atención que pocas veces le dedico a sus creaciones.

-y pensar que en cinco años Ikkun al fin lograría crear su propio IS, aun recuerdo cuando se equivocaba con cada paso del inyector de plasma jijijiji, ahora solo falta el armado y la unión de cada una de las piezas….mu es una lástima que no pueda usarlo el mismo ya que es su diseñador y creador-se dijo para sí misma con un puchero, luego tecleo unas cuantas teclas, accedió a un programa y puso la clave para dar con una enorme pantalla holográfica que era como la de un cine que abarcaba gran parte del laboratorio, enfocaba una moto yendo con todo lo que tiene en dirección hacia una mansión, Tabane estaba ahora comiendo palomitas de maíz con un refresco mientras miraba la "película" con una sonrisa.

-Vamos Ikkun, es hora de la balacera jejeje-re reía Tabane mientras agitaba un banderín con la cara de Ichika, su atención completamente perdida en las aventuras de su alumno, hermanito menor no oficial y almohada oficial..

-Volviendo con Ichika-

(Ichika POV)

Llegamos a la mansión mafiosa para ver entre limosinas y autos de alta gama estacionados en un semi círculo en el patio de la mansión, en la puerta estaban cuatro guardias, todos armados con ak-47, veo que en los balcones están más guardias incluso en el techo. Nos estacionamos para bajar e ir directamente hacia la puerta, al vernos se pusieron alerta, Alessa metió a mano en su bolsillo para sacar una nota con un sello, el sello de esta reunión, que era rojo con dos balas cruzadas y en medio una espada. El guardia asintió para luego sacar detrás de su traje un detector de metales, nos dio una seña y extendimos los brazos hacia los costados, el guardia paso el detector de metales por nuestro cuerpo, este dio un estruendoso pitido al detectar las armas, las sacamos y se las dimos para que nos permitiera el paso con un guardia de escolta para nosotros, fuimos llevados por un pasillo largo decorado de manera ostentosa como en una película de James Bond, pasamos por una perta doble que daba a una sala de reuniones/juntas, la mesa era lo suficientemente larga como para dar cabida a 20 personas, 12 asientos estaban establecidos con doce lideres criminales de todo Japón con tres que eran internacionales con grandes sedes aquí. Nos sentamos en dos pares vacios uno al lado del otro, Alessa me miro durante unos segundos para asentirme, es el momento de comenzar. Un hombre algo mayor que no parecía pasar los 55 años con smoking levanto una copa de vino mientras nos miraba a todos los presentes, se presento como King, nadie diría nombres, solo alias para cada uno aquí presente, nos agradeció para presentarnos a pesar de lo peligroso que es esta noche para tantas cabezas juntas en el mismo lugar, Alessa y yo nos llamamos Banshee y Ghost respectivamente, brindamos para luego cenar mientras discutíamos ciertos temas banales que conciernen al bajo mundo, cuando terminaos el postre comenzó la verdadera reunión.

Primero nos presentamos como las cabezas y que territorio le correspondía a cada ya sea por tratos, ventas de terrenos o algún otro relacionado a la misma, aquí los que no tienen "familia" se presentaron como los traficantes de todo tipo, decimos un breve resumen de nuestros servicios así que es lo que estamos buscando bajo la atenta mirada de las cabezas criminales..

Luego se discutió sobre los "servicios" e "insumos" que se pueden conseguir en cada territorio establecido, ya que hubo varios cambios en la anterior pauta, al menos el 15% del territorio se renovó ya sea porque pertenece a otra familia o fue declarado como terreno neutral para todos o un punto de acceso a los traficantes que no debían preocuparse por ser acosados por otros traficantes o familias, o las dos, nuestro territorio que pertenece cerca a la Academia IS, lo llamamos terreno IS permanece neutral ya que al estar cerca de la Academia es obvio que la seguridad es mucho mayor, y de varios organismos tanto nacionales como internacionales, aquí no hay familias, haciéndolo un rico terreno en traficantes y variedad de mercancías a conseguir por un módico precio claro esta…..

Concluido esto Alessa saco un paquete de cigarros para fumar, me ofreció uno cosa que acepte, necesito calmarme, me apoye contra el respaldo de la silla con los brazos cruzados en mi pecho mientras fumaba para intentar relajarme, ahora toca las relaciones entre las familias, quienes renuevan su alianza en el crimen o se unen para trabajar un producto en especifico, aquí se formaron bastantes nuevas uniones y otras se desmoronaron al ver que se podía sacar una mejor tajada del pastel, nos ofrecieron unirnos al menos a unas cinco familias perol as rechazamos cordialmente ya que preferimos trabajar por nuestra cuenta pero dijimos que estábamos listos para un negocio siempre y cuando el pago sea lucrativo para ambas partes por igual. Al terminar puedo sentir como cada miembro presente se tensa de sobremanera, las sonrisas socarronas y arrogantes se marcharon y solo quedaron rostros agrios y duros, preparados para una batalla, cada líder se miraba de una manera tajante y feroz, los traficantes estaban nerviosos ya que algunos se habían unido a una familia, podían seguir trabajando por su cuenta pero al momento de elegir debían elegir esa familia que los acogió.

De la nada todos empezaron a discutir, primero con rudeza y fiereza para pasar a los gritos mientras se sacaban los trapos sucios, quien vendió a quien, quien no cumplió su parte del trato, quien no cumplió con la fecha limite largándose como rata, estafas, asesinatos, tratos sin cobrar, planes que no se llevaron a cabo por tapaderas y topos del gobierno, quien es un mentiroso hasta que algún idiota creyó que era buena idea sacar un arma de fuego y comenzó a disparar a cualquier bastardo que tuviera la mala suerte de cruzarse en el camino de la balacera, Alessa y yo nos metimos debajo de la mesa donde ella dejo caer una bolsa negra de su gabardina, dentro estaban nuestras armas, las mismas que nos habían confiscado antes, veo que sobornar a uno de los camareros fue buena idea.

Nos preparamos para salir vivos de aquí, Alessa saco los seguros de las granadas para arrojarlas en dirección hacia la puerta de roble doble grande, esta exploto en miles de fragmentos, salimos mientras disparábamos a cualquiera que quisiera meterse en nuestro camino, vi por el rabillo del ojo como Alessa me daba una seña para que nos separáramos y nos volviéramos a reunir más tarde, por lo general esta táctica busca ya sea volver a la entrada principal mientras prácticamente se destruye todo delante tuyo para de esa forma crear una ruta segura; ir por la parte trasera mientras el otro se enfoca en crear una buena distracción o la tercera seña que es buscar un punto medio en la estructura, destruirlo y crear una puerta para que ambos escapen, esta vez fue la segunda, la mansión es bastante grande y debe haber una insana cantidad de guardias custodiándola, además de que soldados de las otras familias deben estar lo suficientemente cerca como para llegar aquí en al menos unos 10 minutos….

Corrí por el pasillo pegándome a la pared y me eche cuerpo a tierra para evitar una ráfaga de balas de calibre 50ue paso con el objetivo de diezmar mi torso, la balacera hizo trizas la pared, escuche del otro lado como los bastardos sin suerte fueron acribillados por las balas sin piedad, como gemían para luego morir pocos segundos por la masiva pérdida de sangre me deslice por el balcón ya que al menos unos cuatro tipos salieron del cuarto a mi izquierda, todos armados con subfusiles que disparaban como locos poseídos a los del interior, al verme alzaron sus armas para matarme pero me abalance hacia el balcón que estaba a mi derecha usando la pared como cobertura mientras preparaba mis pistolas, cuando escuche como dejaban lentamente de disparar me moví lejos de mi posición inicial para comenzar con el contraataque, al primero logre darle en el brazo dominante para luego encajarle una bala en el cuello, el segundo le di cuatro disparos en rápida sucesión en el torso, el tercero se cubrió en el cuarto del que previamente salió con sus amigos, el cuarto se agacho para recargar pero aun podía ver una parte de su cabeza, cosa que me facilito para matarlo de una sola bala, vi como el cráneo tenía una enorme fisura cuando escuche el crack del hueso quebrarse por la bala que le atravesó, me levante para pegarme contra la pared mientras lo escuchaba maldecir mientras me disparaba, algunas balas lograron atravesar la pared pero fueron muy pocas así que no tengo que preocuparme de ello, debajo en el jardín podía escucharse una batalla campal muy sanguinaria, balaceras, explosiones, insultos y comandos yendo de aquí para allá.

Vi hacia adentro del cuarto para ver que era la cocina, bueno, una de las tantas cocinas, el sujeto estaba detrás de un horno, en la pared estaba el extintor, una sonrisa se poso en mi cara, apunte hacia el extintor para dispararle sin piedad, este exploto cuando recibió de lleno la bala liberan todo el agente químico que me sirvió tanto como una cortina de humo así como una distracción, el sujeto tosió molesto perdiéndome de vista se movió de tal forma que casi todo su cuerpo salió de la cubierta química dejándose completamente expuesto, cosa que le valió dos disparos en la caja torácica, veo como regurgita sangre para caer muerto, una mueca de molestia y algo similar al arrepentimiento surca mi mente pero así como viene se va ya que tengo que sobrevivir aquí, no puedo caer además de que Alessa me necesita, soy su compañero en el crimen. Escuche como varias voces venían bastante apuradas fuera de la cocina, vi una puerta en la esquina, sin pensarlo me metí en ella, daba a un pasillo largo con una escalera que tanto sube como baja, esta parte está siendo completamente acribillada…

*Aspas* *Aspas *** *** Explosión *****

Eso sonó como un helicóptero, seguido de una fuerte explosión, veo como la cocina es consumida por el cono de fuego, gran parte de los electrodomésticos fueron destruidos y están quemándose con prisa, varios cuerpos quemados, achicharrados, algo rostizados y separados en trozos están desperdigados por el suelo, la misma puerta por la que entre yo como ellos muestra los ventanales rotos y en el cielo un helicóptero de combate apache negro, veo y escucho como sus cañones rotan, sin pensarlo corrí en dirección hacia la escalera para tirarme hacia el piso de abajo mientras escucho como las balas blindadas y pesadas hacen mierda la estructura ya frágil de la mansión.

Cuando caí lo hice en cuclillas de tal manera que evitara parte del impacto, sin perder el tiempo salí de la zona para terminar en algo así como la sala de estar, muchos muebles tirados en el suelo a modo de cobertura, sillones, sofás, mesas de café, todas llenas de agujeros y con el relleno para afuera, restos de vidrios y al menos media docena de cuerpos, una pared que de golpe se abrió, por reflejo me tire detrás del sofá más grande para cubrirme, cosa buena ya que escuche la ráfaga de un fusil de asalto, saque un poco mis armas para contrarrestar el fuego pero más fusiles se unieron para matarme, me moví cuerpo a tierra tratando de salir de mi cobertura que en cualquier momento cede y me muero; escuche como una risa loca vino de alguna parte con el olor a licor, sin pensarlo y como acto suicida salte de mi refugio para ver hacia atrás como un coctel molotov explotaba en el suelo consumiéndolo en las llamas, los demás estaban recargando sus armas y el que tenía el coctel preparo otro pero fui mucho más rápido, movido solo por la adrenalina apunte casi a ciegas para disparar, escuche una segunda explosión seguido de los gritos de dolor mientras pedían por agua o maldecían, eran seis los que mate en este momento, me incline para recuperar algo de aire pero un cuerpo sumamente caliente choca contra mí, uno de ellos cargo contra mi sin pensarlo, parece que por el dolor y la locura desea llevarme con él, sus manos chamuscadas y sangrantes me aprietan el pecho, mi ropa está ardiendo lentamente, el calor esta llegándome, aumento mi sudor, su mano golpeo mi pecho que tenia ligeras quemaduras y chamuscones que podían sanar sin problema, agarre con fuerza mis pistolas para darle dos culatazos en ambos lados de la cabeza, esto hizo que me soltara, sin pensarlo mucho lo patee en el estomago, la fuerza hizo que se resbalara para caer directamente contra la venta quebrándola, lo escuche gritar y decir que moriría para luego nada, mire hacia abajo y vi su cuerpo roto en una mancha sangrante con las flamas que lentamente lo estaban consumiendo de a poco. Solo negué con la cabeza para seguir mi camino.

-Espero que Alessa esté bien-me dijo para mí mismo, al caminar no pude evitar soltar un silbido de dolor, mire hacia abajo para ver las quemaduras frescas de primer grado en mi pecho con algunos arañazos que sangraban profusamente, necesito un botiquín pronto, respire profundamente para relajarme mi carne sensible, luego cuando el ardor mermo un poco seguí, fuera estaba al menos todo un cuarto destruido que daba hacia el jardín, se podían ver los restos de muchos criminales, algunos a cubierto tratando sus heridas o recargando sus armas para volver a luchar, otros llevando a los suyos lejos del fuego cruzado y arriba el maldito apache dándole a prácticamente todo lo que se mueve dentro de su campo de visión, maldije para mí mismo, necesitamos otra ruta para largarnos de aquí, seguí corriendo mientras me sobaba el pecho tratando de detener el sangrado que si bien no era bastante ya que paro hace unos minutos al menos en parte debo tratarlo para que no se infecte así como las quemaduras, me metí en la primera puerta que encontré con las armas en alto para encontrar una oficina vacía bastante intacta pero lo llamativo era la puerta secreta que estaba en el suelo, era una trampilla que seguro se hizo para esta ocasión pero también debo tener cuidado de que no lleve a ninguna trampa o callejón sin salida.

Camine por el pasillo oscuro con ligeras luces dentro de las paredes, seguí hasta llegar a otra habitación que era como una bodega, llenas de ordenadores madre, quien sabe cuanta información está aquí y de que trata, rutas del mercado negro, nombres, cargos, corruptos, trapos sucios, cuentas, dinero lavado, es prácticamente una mina de oro, la parte racional de mi cabeza me dijo que lo ignore pero la parte del traficante me grita para tomar aunque sea una generosa cantidad del tesoro que tengo cerca de mis manos pero lo malo es que no tengo nada con que extraerlo, ni siquiera mi celular sirve para esto.

-Tch, cuando salga de esta me conseguiré un mejor celular para piratería de sistemas complejos como este, será lo primero que hare-me dije molesto para seguir mi camino doloroso de dejar tan brillante tesoro detrás de mí como si nada, al final de la sala estaba otra puerta que estaba semi destruida, gran parte de la misma parecía ser de acero reforzado pero es como si lograron destruir una buena parte del cuerpo de la misma, restos de cables lanzando chispas de aquí para allá con parte de la pared derruida, me adentre con cuidado. La sangre estaba por todo el suelo, me recibieron dos cuerpos, uno era el del mismo viejo que nos dio la bienvenida aquí en su mansión, estaba con dos enormes agujeros que sobresalían de ambos lados de su cuerpo, como si recibió disparos de una escopeta a corta distancia, el otro era el de una mujer inmóvil…cuando la vi mejor…

-¡ALESSA!-grite despavorido y asediado por el miedo de perder a una amiga y a quien veo como mi mentora, Alessa tenía tres agujeros en su vientre, estaba tirada boca abajo, con prisa la tome en brazos para inspeccionar sus heridas, las tres balas al menso no dieron cerca de los órganos pero necesita atención medica enseguida, estaba jadeando por lo bajo, alzo un poco las cejas al escuchar mis gritos por ella, abrió un poco los ojos y vi el aguamarina mirarme lentamente, dolorosamente, ella d una sonrisa pequeña e intento reírse pero termino tosiendo más de su sangre, se quejo un poco para hablar por lo bajo.

-Yo Ichi, espero *tos* *tos* que tengas el tesoro de atrás-me dijo mientras sonreía con sorna y descaro en mi dirección, me reí por lo bajo para relajarme, la sostuve contra mi pecho para abrazarla teniendo especial cuidado de no molestar sus heridas, la cargue al estilo princesa, debemos irnos aquí, esa era la única ida en mi cabeza en ese mismo momento.

-Ya encontraremos tesoros más grandes, tratos más duraderos y mejores recompensas, esta noche se fue directamente a la mierda Alessa, debemos irnos de aquí-con eso dicho me moví hacia la única puerta que nos saludaba detrás del escritorio, sin pensarlo me metí mientras sentía como Alessa subía sus manos a duras penas para encerrarlas alrededor de mi cuello, sus jadeos habían menguado un poco pero estaba sudando profusamente, así como iba perdiendo un poco el color de su cara, adentro era un cuarto herméticamente sellado, sin ventanas ni muebles, iba a maldecir hasta que lo vi, estaba un IS delante de mi persona en modo de espera, era uno de la segunda generación, un Rafael Revive pero era muy diferente a la serie original, este era blanco con detalles en negro y azul oscuro a diferencia del gris acero con el verde militar, sus manos eran más como garras y parecía tener dos cañones en sus hombros, el derecho parecía ser un mini cañón de riel mientras que el otro era una minigun, en la cintura tenía largos alerones con fisuras, como si fueran bits reprogramables para ataque o defensa, me recordaron a mi primer diseño de bits hace un año, en sus muñecas tiene una fisura en la unión entre mano/muñeca, como si de ahí saliera algo filoso o una estructura de plasma condensada, se nota que su armadura física es mucho más voluminosa así como densa, su "alas" poseen un borde acerrado así como sumamente afilado con una salida de energía térmica o de plasma con dos cañones de fuego rápido montados al final así como mucho más grandes, seguramente pueden separarse para usarse como escudos o un arma improvisada.

-Mierda, si Alessa pudiera estar consiente para montarlo, de seguro podríamos salir de aquí como si nada ¿Ahora qué?-me cuestione mientras me quedaba viendo a la maquina, esta estaba brillando con poder puro, se que lo hace, por algún motivo no puedo dejar de verla fijamente, Alessa tosió un poco en mi pecho pero le reste importancia, esta herramienta, esta arma, esta compañera inerte delante de mis ojos puede ser nuestra salvación, lo sé, si tan solo fuera mujer en este momento….

-Ichika, usa la maquina, tal vez eres más mujer que hombre por como cocinas y limpias el bar jejeje *tos*-incluso en su estado Alessa se sigue burlando de mi, negué con la cabeza ante el momento breve de descanso más mental que físico que puedo conseguir, arriba las explosiones se siguen escuchando cada vez con más fuerza, no sé que me mueve pero deseo tocarla, esta pieza maestra, con paso lento y con sumo cuidado, como si se tratara de algo vivo y durmiente me le acerque, con cada paso mi corazón latía más y más, mi garganta más seca se ponía, cuando estaba a solo centímetros de tocarla apreté el agarre en Alessa que se acomodo en mi abrazo protector, entonces mi dedo, la yema de mi dedo apenas roso el metal del Infinite Stratos…

Y todo cambio en menos de un segundo..

Mi visión se puso negra durante unos instantes para ser llenada con paneles, ventanas, notificaciones de armas, equipos, sistemas de visión, visión estándar, visión infrarroja, visión nocturna, visión térmica, visión espectral, sistema de posicionamiento de armas, sistema satelital, sistema PIC activado, niveles de energía, niveles de escudo, munición para las armas, inventario de armamento, visión Hyper activada, cono de visión 360° activado, sensores externos/internos activados.

 _Detectado formula del piloto…codificando…modificando código de encriptación…alteración en proceso….25%_

 _45% sistemas en optimas condiciones…._

 _60% reconociendo piloto….unión de fábrica, sistemas en configuración estándar…._

 _75% reconocimiento de piloto completado, esperando comandos a seguir…._

 _80% sistemas primarios y secundarios formateados, archivos de combate instalados, armas modificadas para un uso optimo…_

 _90% unidad reconocida: Rafael Revive Prototype, Piloto: Desconocido..error…error….configuración detenida por amenaza externa e interna, cerrando los sistemas para evitar manipulación no deseada del IS, entrando en estado de combate, fase 1ª, cerrando sistemas, pausando la modificación del Hardware, reanudando tras finalizado el combate, armas preparadas…._

 _¿Desea salir del estado de depuración y entrar en la fase de combate?_

 _Si/No_

Mentalmente apreté el icono de si, entonces la visión de las notificaciones se borraron para mostrarme un HUD estándar que indicaba una imagen 3D del IS en gris señalando que estaba en optimas condiciones, un visor con mis niveles actuales de acudo, un mini mapa, mi visor hizo un escaneo rapido de todo a mi alrededor, por algún modo puedo ver incluso detrás de mi espalda, esto es grandioso e intimidante. Camine con paso tranquilo fuera de la habitación con Alessa en mis brazos, en un lado de la habitación contigua al "almacén" de este IS pude ver un reflejo de un espejo que estaba algo roto pero pude ver cómo me veía, a diferencia de las demás pilotos, donde el IS solo cubre una parte del torso dejando casi siempre el vientre desnudo con los antebrazos y una parte de las piernas, generalmente hasta las rodillas con poca o nula protección para la cabeza este IS es uno de cuerpo completo, toda la armadura parece una mezcla entre el legendario caballero negro en un estilo punk futurista gótico apocalíptico, las líneas azules brillan de manera amenazante surcando mis dedos, brazos hasta llegar a mi pecho, de igual manera en mis piernas, mis brazos son delgados con un corte afilado y ágil, mis piernas no son tan grandes o voluminosas pero se ven amenazantes con varios picos que sobresalen de la parte trasera de las mismas, mis cañones en los hombros hacen varios movimientos preparándose para la batalla que se acerca, mis "alas" se movieron cerca de mí cuerpo o mi armadura mejor dicho para verse como alerones flotando a cm del cuerpo principal con las armas listas y las líneas de energía cargadas en una silenciosa promesa de dolor, la armadura brilla como si estuviera recién pulida, el casco era algo aberrante e intimidante, me recordaba a un videojuego viejo para la playstation 3, era como el Metal Gear Rising Revenge, la víscera se movía como una larga v a lo largo del "rostro", debajo una delgada línea que mostraba la línea de energía/plasma azul oscura, unas líneas debajo de esta víscera que unidas simulaban colmillos, líneas de mother board surcaban por toda la víscera superior a la línea de energía que serían mis "ojos", era algo sumamente intimidante en especial en medio de la oscuridad….

-*crack**click*-escuche como algo se quebró a unos pasos delante de mi unidad, por acto reflejo pegue lo más que pude Alessa cerca de mi pecho, mientras este en mis brazos los escudos la protegerán pero para mí no es suficiente, perdí demasiado tiempo en mi ensoñación con mi nuevo aspecto, delante de mi estaban seis estúpidos temblando como hojas y tan pálidos como un fantasma, sin pensarlo salieron corriendo de ahí, buena decisión, las armas convencionales son nada más q obsoletas frente a un IS, todo el mundo lo sabe; salí del lugar para volver al pasillo en dirección hacia el jardín, en mi visor se mostro un arma de asalto, un rifle parecido a un M16, el conocido Crocodile T-6, un fusil que dispara rondas de calibre 375 modificados con la cabeza abierta con un núcleo de alguna aleación o un agente inflamable de algún tipo, algunas balas incluso llevan descargas PEM en ellas, el arma tiene una tasa de fuego de al menos 500 d/s(disparos por segundo), se alimenta de la munición almacenada dentro del espacio de distorsión de la materia que el propio IS genera por medio del sistema de nanobots encargados de la munición, permitiendo comprimir la misma a un estado molecular, esto genera una "bolsa" capaz de guardar una cantidad insana de munición para cualquier tipo de arma…siempre y cuando el IS tenga ranuras de ecualizadores vacías para ocuparlas con alguna arma de fuego disponible….

Alza el arma con una mano libre ya que la otra esta ocupada en Alessa cuyo jadeo empeoro de a momentos, debemos largarnos de aquí cuanto antes, vi como los idiotas seguían combatiendo esta vez con vehículos civiles modificados con armas militares, incluso uno tenía la M60 Vulcan montada en ella disparando una gran cantidad de rondas de calibre pesado de la OTAN contra sus oponentes, abrí fuego sin considerar el delatar mi posición contra la camioneta más cercana a mi persona, bastaron pocos segundos para que esta estalle en fuego y trozos de metal ardiendo cuando las balas lograron destrozar el tanque de combustible, las rondas anti blindaje rompieron el aire mientras lo surcaban sin problema alguno, la estructura de la misión se vio diezmada cuando comenzó el asalto en un acuerdo tácito casi todos los presentes dirigieron sus armas hacia mi unidad, pero mis escudos fácilmente repelían las balas de bajo calibre que ni rasguños hacia en el sistema defensivo salvo por la Vulcan que podría ser un problema que debe ser tratado con prontitud..

 _Alerta…alerta…detectado misiles tierra-tierra en dirección al piloto, impacto estimado en 30 segundos, misiles tierra-tierra detectados con cargas PEM para neutralizar unidad, activando torretas, modo defensivo desplegando…._

Mi HUD me dio ese mensaje, luego escuche como las torretas en mis hombros accionaban algo para separarse del cuerpo de la unidad y flotar encima de mi por unos pocos centímetros, vi por el cielo del otro lado de la mansión como unos puntos venían a toda velocidad, eran los misiles, siete de ellos, el HUD escaneo el edificio, el según y tercer piso en las visiones infrarrojas, térmicas y en rayos X para ver a siete criminales con RPGs en las manos yendo por más munición, con pensarlo mis torretas dirigieron su atención hacia el edificio, las rondas modificadas de la OTAN reducidas surcaron el cielo con precisión milimétrica gracias al procesador del IS, la trayectoria se corregía cada pocos segundos, la torreta de la derecha descargaba balas de francotirador ígneas que explotaban gracias a la minúscula carga de nitroglicerina dentro de las mismas mientras que la izquierda se lleno de energía azul concentrada en altas temperaturas hasta que alcanzo la fusión y convertirse en plasma fundido disparando hacia los misiles dándoles en pocos intentos, cuando dos de ellos explotaron la onda de choque desvió el resto que voló en dirección hacia los autos estacionados y el frente de la mansión, las explosiones siguientes eran dignas de una película, una detrás de otra en sincronía, esto dejo un gran número de bajas como de heridos, muchos empezaron a largarse en los pocos vehículos que aun seguían más o menos sanos, pero aun el helicóptero seguía rondando arriba de mi.

 _Helicóptero apache detectado…escaneando…_

 _Modelo: Black Series_

 _Armamento disponible: dos cañones rotatorios Vulcan, sistema de refrigeración por gases y nitrógeno liquido, rondas anti blindaje rusas, calibre 50, rondas de 880 d/s, 6 misiles aire-tierra modelo AGM-65 Maverick._

 _Iniciando combate._

 _Detectado fuga de calor, misiles lanzados contra el piloto, acción evasiva.._

Con eso sentí como la maquina reaccionaba a mis comandos, las alas cobraron vida con la energía anti gravitacional del sistema PIC y como si no pesara nada me moví fuera del camino de los 2 misiles que impactaron contra el suelo explotándolo en grandes trozos de material, mi HUD me mostro en la visión térmica donde sería mejor disparar, apunte mientras prepare la munición PEM, la unidad IS me corrigió la postura de manera casi inmediata, mi visor muestra la mira de cuatro puntos diferentes que apuntaba directamente contra uno de los misiles, estaba haciendo ruidos de escaneo mientras tomaba las variables pero en un momento sonó un pitido afirmando mi oportunidad.

 ***** Disparo *** *** disparo *****

Dos balas fueron en rápida sucesión hacia mi objetivo, cuando impacto el misil exploto seguido de una descarga eléctrica que desactivo los sistemas, el helicóptero cayó en un ruido estridente, al caer el tanque de gasolina fue alcanzado por las llamas incinerando un radio moderado dentro de su alcance, mis escudos lo contuvieron en una muestra de hexágonos azules frente a mí.

Una vez la batalla estaba prácticamente ganada inicie la fase de vuelo mientras detallaba mi destino, espero que este haciendo lo correcto. Fije el destino hacia mi casa, donde estaba también Tabane, si alguien puede ayudar es ella, que bueno que Chifuyu-nee está en su trabajo porque si no estoy tan muerto.

Una vez llegue sorpresivamente Tabane estaba esperándonos con un rostro semi serio, ella al verme me hizo una seña para ir hacia el jardín trasero de la casa donde una masiva compuerta de metal estaba abierta, era la puerta hacia su laboratorio subterráneo, la tome con mi otro brazo para iniciar el descenso hacia el mismo, adentro fuimos al pabellón medico donde Alessa fue inmediatamente tratada con los nanobots de tipo medicinal, desarrollados para tratar una gran cantidad de heridas, aun en fase de desarrollo.

Sin pensarlo desactive la unidad IS para tirarme en la cama vacía a su lado, los ojos pesaban y el suelo no tardo en hacerse cargo de mi, pero sabía algo muy bien, todo nunca volverá a ser como antes.

n/a: hola gente de FF, aquí su amigo Specter, les traigo un nuevo trabajo, este es un UA de la saga de uno de los princesos más conocidos, pues basta de ello, habrá una buena cantidad de cambios aquí, en primer lugar la idea de que solo allá una organización criminal/mafia para mí no cierra del todo.

Aparecerán muchas más, algunas conocidas y otras de mi invención.

El IS de Ichika será mi propia creación con varios secretos que se irán mostrando alrededor del fic. Ya di su nombre hace rato…

Ichika será algo denso pero no tanto, mucho más calculador y frio cuando lo requiere la situación.

Este fic está inspirado en otros dos, el primero es Infinite Stratos: Truth Be Told de i'mherepresent

Mientras que el segundo fic es infinite Stratos: Resolve de Shiranui Amaterasu.

Ambos son bastante buenos, se los recomiendo.

Eso es todo por ahora, me despido hasta el siguiente cap, "De Traficante a Estudiante" 


End file.
